To Sleep in the Arms of a Wounded Angel
by SirenBleedsInsanity
Summary: There's a summary on the inside in the author's note. But; it's a what/if, Meru/Guaraha fic. Slight Miranda bashing. Now, read and review! Read the author's note first!


_To Sleep in the Arms of a_  
_Wounded Angel_  
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
And I'm trying not to think of you  
I'm all confused as I think of the things that I would do  
I'm all shook up as I get all nervous inside  
My emotions are something that I will always hide   
  
~Blink182  
  
_______________________________________________  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
This is a "what if?" ficcy! Woo-hoo! Okay, well, the question; what if the Divine Dragon was a day late on coming to Deningrand, and the Ancestor of the Winglies allowed Meru and her friends to stay in the forest for one night, but "only" because a weak army of seven against powerful monsters is basically useless? The other Winglies would be angry of course....but an order from the Ancestor to welcome them into their homes for the time being might help out a little. So I, being the very busy girl I am, have only gotten to the fight with the Divine Dragon at his little volcano thingy. And therefore this is probably going to be totally wrong. But, then again, it *is* a what-if fic as I said before. It's for Meru and her poor fiancee, Guaraha. Meru becomes a little more mature in this thing, I think.....anyway. Read the song-quote, *points up and drools over Blink182*, it explains Meru's thinking pretty fairly, ne? Well, read it now. (Oh yeah; slight Miranda bashing. Revenge for Rose. I heard somewhere the two don't get along all that well, and Miranda slaps Rose at one point.....which is one of the many reasons I'm not too fond of Miranda. So she gets hit a couple times.) Oh yeah! /these mean someone is thinking/ and (this means Meru's conscience), Mm'kay?  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
(Bed,) her mind chanted. (Bed, tired, you're tired, the bed is our friend, now go!)   
  
/No....I can go on a little longer....../ She thought to herself.   
  
(No! You've been in endless battles, with no rest, then the stress of seeing your father unhappy to have you...)   
  
/Urgh, I hugged him, because he said he was relieved to see me, remember? Oh, god, I'm thinking....talking...whatever...to my new- found alter-ego..../ Meru vainly attempted to awaken her sense of humor.   
  
(Sleeeeepyyyyy, sleeeeeepyyyyyyyy!) Her conscience sang, taunting her.   
  
/Ohhhh, stop it. I can't say so, I'm gonna make them all think I'm a wimp!/   
  
(Well, then think of the wounded look on your "fiancee's" face when you just called him a "friend." How about that, huh? Does that take anything out of you?)   
  
/Um...no./ She hastily lied to herself. /Now shut up, brain, I'm not asking the Ancestor to-/   
  
(Yes, you are! Even Haschel, Kongol, and Albert stayed down there under the tree from exhaustion. Miranda and Rose are doing the same thing as you in not admitting weakness, and Dart is too involved in his thoughts of Shana to even *think* of being tired, but he's dragging his sword, see? Go ahead....go ooooon.....You know you want tooooo.....)  
  
/Ack, FINE!/  
  
Meru, with a sudden burst of strength from her annoyance towards her brain, stomped into the room where the Ancestor was waiting for them, and.....collapsed on the floor. Miranda looked at her, aggravated for showing a sign of weakness, and Rose merely glanced at the young Wingly in vague sympathy. Dart simply propped himself against the wall, and stared out into an overwhelming void of imperceptible thoughts. Meru held her hand up to the Ancestor as if to say "Stop!" when he opened his mouth to speak. "Okay, look. We want the Dragon Buster; you know that much. Before you send us on some wacky journey, let me say right now, that I'm tired. We're *all* tired. And weak, too."  
  
Miranda was enraged by Meru suggesting that she might be weak, and thus rose her hand in the air, preparing to slap the miserable teenager.  
  
Rose saw this, and with a quick movement of the hand, she had her sword out of its sheath and smacking Miranda with the broad side of it, not too hard as to knock her out, then back into its sheath and her into her original stance.   
  
Miranda, in response to this, immediately stood and turned, holding the back of her head with one hand. She gave Rose a dirty, "You-are-so-not-getting-away-with-that" look, and turned again, still rubbing her bruising scalp.   
  
While this was going on, Meru had simply tried to think of how she could convince the Ancestor to let them stay......"And, you know, I know you don't like us being here, but we really could use some rest. Please, let us stay here, just one night. We won't bother anyone, just sleep. And maybe eat a little. I'm deathly tired, can't you tell? I mean, you could give an order or something, to let us be with you all for tonight, I mean-"  
  
Rose then interrupted. "Meru has a point. We will be of no use to you if we're tired and weak from battle, as we are at this moment, not completely full of strength, and we will deeply appreciate it if you would allow us to stay here-"  
  
It was Miranda's turn to cut in, laughing at Rose's stupidity, and rose her voice a bit, as to sound superior; she spoke even as Rose continued to speak, and said, while Rose said they were weak, "I am not tired, I am much stron-"  
  
Rose rolled her eyes, exasperated, and had her sword out again; this time, just with the flick of her wrist, her sword came in contact with Miranda's ankles as it swept in a graceful circle and again into its sheath, while Miranda's ass made contact with the floor. For what seemed the millionth time that day, Miranda glared at Rose, who had never even stopped talking. "So if you should consider this, you may find it to be to your benefit." She finished, then directed an amused twitch of the eyebrow to the cocky woman who was now on the floor.   
  
The Ancestor, also quite amused by Miranda and Rose, finally spoke, since he finally had a chance. "I will allow you one night, but you are to be ready by an hour after dawn to venture out into the ruins. Agreed?" He asked Dart, who at least seemed to be the leader....  
  
No response. Everyone looked at him, and he still paid no attention.   
  
Meru pulled herself over to Dart, and waved her hand as close to his face as she could reach.   
  
No response.  
  
"Daaa-aaart," Meru cooed softly.  
  
No response.  
  
"Dart?" Miranda tried.  
  
No response.  
  
"DART!" Meru snapped.   
  
Dart became fully aware of his existence with a start, and very nearly fell forward. He shook his head and blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Thinking of Shana again?" Meru teased.  
  
He merely nodded, looking at the Ancestor. "I'm very sorry, w-"  
  
"Just say yes, like you were actually listening! I'll tell you when I tell the others." Rose whispered into Dart's ear.  
  
"Yes, that's fine." Dart said, fazed and reluctant, not knowing what he was agreeing with.  
  
"That is all very good. Now, send the guard that is outside in to see me, and do not disturb the other Winglies during your stay."  
  
The four either got off the floor or pushed away from the wall, and walked back outside.  
* * *  
"Wingly-guard tell all Wingly, welcome us?" Kongol clarified, after Rose and Meru had finished.  
  
Miranda nodded, careful not to make a rash remark, so she wouldn't have yet another bruise to come.  
  
"So we get food? Well, then, let's go!" Hachel exclaimed, earning a blank look from everyone.  
  
"...Well, we certainly could use this time for refreshing ourselves, so let's tarry no longer." Albert stated.  
  
Meru nodded vigorously, and they began to walk towards the building they had seen that contained beds. She caught up to Dart, who was looking at the ground sulkily. "Dart, cheer up! Shana is fine, but we can't use a leader who's not gonna pay attention to anything."  
  
Dart blinked in return to her comment. "You are right..." He sighed, and picked his head up, forcing himself to look straight forward.   
  
Meru, even though she was tired, became bored with Dart and waited until Rose walked by, so she could followed *her*.  
  
"Hey Rose! How are ya?" Meru tried to start a conversation.  
  
Rose looked at the teenager with slight fondness...the girl's cheery carelessness amused the dark dragoon to some point. "I'm fine. You?"  
  
Meru was surprised that Rose had answered, let alone asked the question in return. "I'm...good." She lied. "I don't really blame Dart though, I mean, Shana and you have become like a bigger sisters or something. I'm worried about her too. Are you, Rose?"  
  
"....Yes, a bit, but I believe she will be fine. You see me as a big sister?" Rose blinked at the blue sea dragoon.  
  
Meru nodded happily. "Yep!" With that, she ran to go talk to Albert.  
  
Rose blinked again. A little sister? She smiled inwardly at the idea.  
* * *  
Everyone had settled into the room they were given to share. Seven beds, exactly....if not a little strange-looking. They'd washed up, been fed, and were now lying in their temporary resting place. Meru, of course, had fallen asleep first; it was now very near the hour preceding midnight. She was awaken by her stubborn conscience.   
  
(Meru! Go see Guaraha. You know that deep inside, that was what made you ask to stay.....)  
  
Meru groaned and rolled over. Her stupid brain had been bothering her about this all night.  
  
It began chanting again. (Go see him! Go see him! At least go tell the poor man why you called him just a friend! Now! Now! Go!)  
  
/Uuuuuugh! Shut UP, I did the last thing you told me to! Now let me sleeeeep, I'm still tired./  
  
There was silence, and Meru was proud of herself. She moved to her side, and curled up in a ball, shut her eyes, and....  
  
(BOOGENHAGEN!)  
  
Meru jumped up, mumbling curses about her big huge conscience... /Fine then./ Frustrated, she hopped out of bed, and went to the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she tip-toed out the door....  
  
"Meru?"   
  
Meru spun around to see Albert, the handsome King of Serdio, sitting up in his bed. She ran over to him, and put her finger up to her lips. "Shhh, I'm goin' out somewhere. I'll be back soon, don't worry." She didn't really know if that was the truth. "Don't wake anyone, okay? Cover for me?"  
  
Albert nodded, reluctantly, and Meru smiled widely.  
  
"Thank you thank you thank you, Albert!" Meru hugged him.  
  
Albert, surprised, hugged her back lightly, let go, and said, "You know, I could assume you're going to go do something drastic and idiotic. But I will cover for you. Just...be back soon." Friends are friends; he didn't want to lose another one, although he knew he was over-reacting. Just the fact that she hugged him worried the King.  
  
Meru jumped happily, and ran out the door, sure to shut it quietly. Albert was pretty cool after all, she concluded.  
* * *  
(Why did you hug him?) Her conscience nagged. (You're being unfaithful.)  
  
/No I'm not! He was being nice. I'm tired. You won't leave me alone. So, I needed to hug someone, and Albert was awake. You know, I'm allowed to have friends!/  
  
(Hug-)  
  
/Stop, I'm going to him, I think that's enough./  
  
Meru stood outside of Guaraha's hut...she was surprised there were no guards, since he was on probation...because of her. It seemed that lately all she brought to him was bad luck. Yet...he still was kind...an angel, even.  
  
(Yeah, a wounded one no less, thanks to-)  
  
/Go away!/ She stepped inside.  
  
She found Guaraha bent over a table, his back to the door. He had himself propped up on his elbows, and his hands, she assumed, were holding his head up. /Poor guy..../ she thought. /Must be tired. Why's he up so late? Why am *I* up so late? God, I'm tired.../  
  
Meru looked at him, sadly.....sudden pangs of pain shot through her body....why? She really did feel guilty......and how hurt he looked when she'd.........  
  
She heard Guaraha sigh......and it sounded.....shaky? She listened closer.....his breath was unsteady....../Probably just because it's cold./ She falsely assured herself.  
  
He turned around. Meru gasped, caught, and looked in shock at his eyes....they were puffy, swollen...red. Wet streaks were raining down his cheeks. Guaraha had been crying. She felt like someone was ripping her heart out with a sword. He was a sensitive man, sweet, romantic, but always strong. She'd never seen him cry, ever since they were little. Not even when he'd broken a rib; Meru was 12. She was wrapping his wound in gauze, and he'd clenched his teeth in pain, but he didn't cry. And then he'd kissed her....the first kiss. And now, remembering that and seeing this.....Meru shut her eyes tightly for a second to shut out the stinging.  
  
"Meru......?" Guaraha breathed; his voice was low, trembling, raspy from the tears. Quiet, too. And a pinch of pain flashed across his face as he looked at her.  
  
Meru was suddenly shy. Her sleepiness was forgotten. She now felt like someone was smacking her with her hammer, over and over..........just those few words, had hurt him so deeply....she felt dirty, terrible, guilty, sad, more filthy than a thousand shameful sins...just because she made a boy cry? She'd done it lots of times....  
  
(Well maybe it's because you love him!)   
  
/Do I? Really. I thought I did, but I just don't know anymore..../  
  
(Why would you marry him then? Why do you feel so bad?)  
  
"Guaraha...um....you said, earlier, that I changed...what did you mean?" Whisper, quiet........she'd never been at a loss of words, let alone thought so lowly of herself....  
  
Guaraha took one small step towards the slight Wingly in the doorway. "I don't know. Seeing you again makes me love you so much more...but not seeing *me* for so long apparently took that away from you. So now I'm just a friend." He took another step forward, "Though that doesn't stop me. But why? Why did you say that?"  
  
Meru stepped back in shame, and looked at the ground. "I...I don't know, it's just, I mean, I've seen so much, and I've gone through even more, and I've been faced with temptation, and-"  
  
"Just because you live somewhere different does not mean that I haven't felt anything like temptation before. I could have another woman that's not considered a traitor, that nobody hates. But I love *you*, and it's always been that way. I never gave into temptation, Meru, are you telling me-"  
  
"No. No, I haven't but...I mean...I've flirted with other guys, and I felt so bad, but after a while it was just....I don't know. I mean, you really do deserve someone else, like, I just marched of this forest knowing that I couldn't come back-"  
  
"So you no longer will be my wife? Is that it? Because I very well can do so. If I truly am just your friend, I can live with it." /All it would take is the slash of a knife.../ He thought dryly.  
  
"No, 'Ra," She saw him flinch at her use of the nick name, and she squinted as if regretting to say anything, "I...I don't know anymore, I mean, I don't know if I love you-" He looked even more pained, "I just don't know anymore! I mean, we're both young, do you really want to waste our lives in a house together?"   
  
Guaraha then had a look in his eyes and across his face as if he'd had a butter knife thrusted into his gut, and it was now twisting, ripping at- he turned away from her, and stood on the other side of the table, leaning into it.  
  
Meru tried again to make her point. "I mean, I don't want to marry you at this point and time, of our lives, and the other Winglies would be mad, and-"  
  
"So you merely want to please them?" Guaraha snapped.  
  
"No! Nonono, I just mean that they would be mad at you, and I mean, I don't know-"  
  
"Stop."  
  
Meru blinked. She felt a weight pressing down on her chest, although nothing was really there. "What?"  
  
"I said 'stop', Meru, just stop. I don't want to hear it anymore; it hurts too much. So just stop. You know....I love you....and you know that I would do anything....and that's what always scared me. When you accepted my proposal, you made me...so happy....because I had a feeling wrenching at me that you wouldn't love me back..." He spun and walked over to Meru in log strides, eyes freshly moistening. He stood only inches away from her....she felt so small.... "I suppose neither of us knew enough to see that I was right. You don't know how many days.....I spent wishing that you were mine....and then you were.....and you left. I knew you would come back. I hoped. I spent so many hours talking about, Meru, I wrote you *poems*! This doesn't matter, though. The point I'm trying to make, is I love you, and you come....and call me a 'friend'.....and I lost my soul just then. Because you *were* my soul. My heart. My hope. Now that that's torn from me, I am a broken man.....but I am by no means mad at you. I just hope you realize, now, that you must be much more careful with a man like me; and nobody will ever love you as much as I do. But now, for you, just for you, that is all gone. I told you I'd do anything; and I have. Just, give me a trace of hope; humor me. Lie to me. Tell me you will consider still being with me. Standing by me. Lie, now, tell me you will consider it. Give your friend at least a dream."  
  
Meru....was crying. For the first time she could remember, salty water tearing down her face..........she'd hurt him that badly? She didn't mean to! She had so many things to say, that she was feeling, everything swelling up and exploding inside her....she was overwhelmed with sadness, so wanting to take everything back, just make him feel better...happy.....make him love her, not.....so...hurt.... "I'll consider it....." Meru said.....very truthfully, even though Guaraha thought that was anything *but* the truth.....  
  
"Well, goodnight then, Mey." She'd always seemed to like that pet name....and he wondered if she despised him for using it at that time....He blinked away his last drying tear.  
  
Meru watched Guaraha turn away from her....../NO!!! I don't wanna leave, wait, no, don't turn away, ugh!/ Meru panicked...okay, this wasn't going well. /Wait, um, I need you! Hey! You're not psychic, why am I thinking this?/ Meru, instead of kicking herself for being stupid and suddenly not wanting him to forget everything, practically tackled Guaraha and tightly wrapped her arms around his back, burying her face in his shirt....  
  
Guaraha was completely taken aback, but hung his arms in the air...what was he *supposed* to do? He was only her friend, after all.....  
  
Meru loosened her grip and looked up at him. "'Ra.....just hold me, for now. I'm cold." She said, her voice crackly, and again planted her face into his chest. She shuddered, after suddenly realizing that it had become very cold...she'd been too distracted before, but now, she just cold and exhausted. Plain and simple. And she wanted her 'Ra back. So.  
  
Guaraha, very confused, hugged her to him, trying his best to cover her mostly bare back from the cold. "Well," he tried to joke through his state of misery, "I wouldn't be surprised, with how little clothing you always wear."  
  
Smiling faintly, Meru closed her eyes. She felt a sudden wave of drowziness crash over her, and she fell asleep quickly afterwards. In her now resting heart, she knew she could trust Guaraha...which is why her soul had let her fall asleep in his arms. He'd probably just let her stay the night, anyway.  
  
Guaraha, finally realizing that Meru had fallen asleep from her steady, deep breathing and the feeling that he was holding her up. He picked her up and put the back of her knees over one arm, and carried the top of her back and head's weight in the other. He glanced down at her...last time he'd seen her sleep, it had been right next to him, in his bed...she really was pretty. It was no wonder, before she had left the forest, all his friends would nudge him and make jokes about him a Meru, and how he would knock her up anytime soon, then get married someday....it was all very well until she'd left, "to pursue her dreams." He only wished every moment of his life that *he* had been her dream. And maybe, subconsciously, he was....but he would never know either way. She didn't want him anymore, anyway, so what could he do?  
  
He set her down, gingerly, in a chair next to the bed, so he could pull the covers down; he did so, then again picked Meru up, and lay her on her side on his bed. He tucked her in, careful not to wake her. But it was only two thin blankets...and she might have gotten cold, as she said she was...Guaraha hope and prayed that she wouldn't get mad at him, and...he very, very cautiously crawled over Meru on to the side of the bed her back was facing, but only lay down on top of the covers. The arm that was connected with bed tucked itself under her neck, and the other arm reached out to cover one of Meru's arms that was sticking out from beneath the blankets. He stroked the soft skin on the back of her hand with his fingers, blinking away the stinging that was coming back to his eyes ruthlessly. He studied her soft features that he could see from his position right behind her....he would tell her he was there for body heat; she needn't get a cold.....and cursed himself for not going with her, to the Human's world. Well, he might as well have gone to sleep also....he closed his eyes, and his lips parted slightly; before he slipped into a deep sleep, his breathed out, "Meru."  
* * *  
Meru opened one eye, cautiously. Not seeing anything useful, except that she hadn't slept for very long because it was still dark out, she turned her head to the left, opening both eyes. She saw Guaraha, sleeping there next to her, his right arm on top of her own. She smiled. /Big success!/ She thought, quite unexpected. Big success? Well....she *had* been considering, deeply and seriously, what Guaraha had expected she was lying about earlier. Well, she *did*- .....Meru looked down, and felt like someone had punched her in the stomach....but there was no reason to. He had given her the benefit of covers, and had slept only next to her, on top of them. This angered her to some degree....why didn't he want to be *right* by her? /I think I really do still...../ She didn't finish her thought. She got up, carefully, and readied herself... /One....two....THREE!/ she yanked the two blankets from under Guaraha, quickly, and he didn't even wake up. She wasn't surprised, though; he'd always slept like a dead-man, from what she could remember. Happy with her little trick, but still tired, she lay down on her side again; this time, facing the handsome, sleeping man in front of her. She then pulled the blankets over the both of them, and moved his arms around her so that he was holding her to him. She tucked her head under his chin, and snuggled closer for warmth....then went back to sleep.  
* * *  
Guaraha became aware of the dim, dim light that was just starting to shine through his doorway, and opened his eyes, still groggy. He looked down, and saw.../What?/ he thought....Meru. She had woken up, and pulled the covers over the both of them. He felt like a heavy weight had been lifted off his chest, and he looked down at Meru....who was facing him. He was overjoyed for a brief second, then realized that she probably just rolled over during her sleep. She always did that, unless she was dead tired.../It could have changed over the years though...couldn't it?/ He shook away the foolish thoughts. He'd become too hopeful over the years. Guaraha sighed and moved away a little.  
  
Meru moaned a sleepy moan, and reached up with her arm, then dropping it onto his side, hand hanging limply down. Guaraha laughed a little, and tried to shake her awake. It was nearly dawn...the Ancestor would probably want them gone, and soon. Meru, wanting more sleep, batted his hands away, and Guaraha smiled. /Ah, she loved doing this to me in the mornings..../ Then remembered that his fiancee was no long his fiancee.  
  
"Meru." Guaraha said.  
  
She moaned. "Mmmm, hmmmmm?"  
  
"Wake up." He whispered.  
  
For a moment, not completely awake, thought that it was back when they had first begun a serious relationship....then gotten engaged.....but it wasn't. It was time to wake up. Time to leave him again.....she felt reluctant to that thought. Time to....Meru shot up in bed. "Oh, nooo, I'm sorry, I gotta go, we're goin' to the ruins in an hour, thank you so much, 'Ra, I'll see ya!" Meru said quickly, and flew out of his house. Guaraha watched her sadly, back from his bed....he should have thought as much.  
* * *  
Meru snuck back into the room, quietly. /Just get to the bed..../  
  
"Meru!" A man's voice whisper-screamed at her. She nearly jumped; then figured out that it was Albert.  
  
"Uh, hi?" She whispered back.  
  
"Where have you been? You said you would be back *soon*; I told both Rose and Kongol when they woke up that you'd gone out to get some water. I kept my end of the deal; I just wish you had kept yours." He lectured. He had been worried about the girl; she was his friend. He had a right to be.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just....had to do something. I'm okay, don't worry."  
  
Albert sighed. "Fine, I am glad. Now go to bed."   
  
"We gotta go see the Ancestor in an hour, though!"  
  
Albert shot out of his bed. "Really? Well then we must get ready. help me wake everyone."  
  
"Kay!" Meru said, now full of energy. She crept up to Rose's bed. "Rose?"  
  
Rose's eyes snapped open. "Meru?"  
  
"S'dawn, we gotta get ready to go!"  
  
Rose nodded, and was out of *her* bed in a flash.   
  
Albert went to wake Dart; Rose to Kongol; and Meru to Haschel.  
  
"Hey! Wake up, Haschel!" Meru poked the old man in the arm, and looked around as both Dart and Kongol rose from their beds. Haschel, though, didn't wake up. So...... "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP!" Meru shouted in Haschel's ear, and fell backwards, giggling, as Haschel awoke and looked around. She immediately bounced back up, and walked over to Miranda. Everyone stared at her with a look that said "Meru, don't you dare..." but oh, did she ever dare. "MIRAAAANDAAAAAA!" Meru shouted into the poor woman's ear, causing her to nearly fall out of her bed.   
  
Albert rose his voice, hoping to prevent a fight. "Time to get ready!"  
  
Everyone nodded, and got to work.  
* * *  
The seven heroes trudged up the walk to the top of the platform where they were to be transported to the ruins. The Ancestor had explained everything...and now, as they prepared to leave, Meru felt a lagging, guilty, saddening feeling. She didn't want to leave, she had to tell Guaraha...and there was every chance in the world that they would die over there. She looked sulkily over her shoulder as they walked up, and noticed two Winglies had appeared next to the Ancestor...what for? Then, she saw Guaraha, and her face lit up like the sun. The team was at the top of the platform now.  
  
"Wait!" She told them. The Winglies were most likely here to watch Guaraha, because he *was* on probation, after all. But, she ran down the slanted platform anyway, towards a Guaraha with a pained, longing look on his face.....and now surprised, but she barely saw that because she was down and in front of him, and throwing her arms around his neck, pressing her lips to his in less than two seconds. She felt him kiss her back, though she knew he was shocked....../Oh, what a night of thinking can do to a girl..../ Meru thought. Even when she was sleeping, through dreams she thought of what Guaraha had said.....and took it seriously. So she had come to a discovery through a full night's sleep, in the wounded angel's arms. She'd come to realize that she really *did* love her dear 'Ra as much as he loved her.  
  
"Give a little tongue!" She heard Haschel yell.  
  
"Haschel!" Everyone yelled, humorous but scolding.  
  
"What?" He asked, as though he had no idea what he'd said wrong.  
  
Meru, still kissing Guaraha, obeyed happily...But, before it could get too late and a little out of hand, she finally pulled away. She smiled at Guaraha, who was trying his best not to grin ear-to-ear, and stood on her tip-toes. She rested her hands on his shoulders, and whispered into his ear, "I still love you, 'Ra...that can never change. I just needed to be reminded how much." She smiled even bigger and stood normally again, hands behind her back. Meru tipped her upper body downward a little, and looked up a Guaraha with her eyes only, careful not to get lost in his own. "So. If you still want to marry me and my sexiness, then....." Meru joked, and gave him the best "I-am-so-cute,-you-know-you-want-me" smile she could manage. /Ah, reality slap./ Meru thought about the night before.  
  
(I won!) Her conscience sang. (I won, I won, I wo-on!)  
  
/Yep!/ Meru agreed with herself, for once.  
  
Guaraha laughed, extremely happy, especially after the stress of...before...and took Meru in his arms for a moment, then held her in front of him bye the waist. "Well then." He bent down on one knee and took her hand in both of his. "I suppose you will now consent to be my wife. Meru, join me in a life together..."  
  
"Wellllllll...." Meru looked up at the sky and smirked playfully.  
  
"Meru!" Guaraha scolded, but still in good nature.  
  
"Okay!" She finished, giggling.  
  
Guaraha grinned in triumph, stood, and again they embraced.  
  
Meru turned to face her friends, whose expressions were all annoyed but touched at the same time, and looked at the Ancestor and the two Winglies, who looked completely disgusted. "And if you guys punish 'Ra for *that*, then you're all gonna have some people on your ass, got it?" Without waiting for an answer, she rushed up to join her friends. "Okay, we're ready now!" Meru exclaimed, and waved to her second-time fiancee.   
  
"Really? Are you sure you don't want to knock your boyfriend up first before we go?" Haschel laughed.  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up, Haschel!" Meru argued.  
  
Everyone looked at her at once, and a green light surrounded them.......  
  
"Okay, not ONE more word from ANY of you, or you're gonna have some missing teeth!" Guaraha heard Meru shout.   
  
He laughed out loud....that was his Mey....and the angel was healed.  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
Well, that sucked. I made up nick-names, so sue me; it's what-if thing, I'm tryin ta be original here, people! Okay, so, read and review! Tell me what ya think!  



End file.
